Talk:The Last Outpost (episode)
Ages Are Fendor and Ozari supposed to be Ages of Tkon? I re-watched the episode last night and I don't recall any of those being mentioned. The only dialogue I had with specific ages was the exchange between Data and the Portal where Data lists Bastu, Cimi, Xora, and Makto. He does say that many ages have come and gone since Makto but he didn't name them. Does anyone have info on these two names either from the script or some dialogue I may have missed in the syndicated version of the show? Logan 5 14:50, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) First Ferengi appearance This is not the first episode to feature Ferengis. Can't tell which, but Ferengis do appear in one episode of the original series. They are in a room with many other species (possibly some peace talking). They don't do anything and the camera just passes over them following some other character (Spock perhaps). 60's makeup sucks a bit but they are definitely ferengi. :Ummm... no. --From Andoria with Love 23:26, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::Probably the "copper aliens". Definitely not Ferengi.--Pearse 00:50, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :::Even the copper aliens don't look like Ferengi. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:43, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Still sure about it. Anyway, during christmas holiday I'll see if I can have a quick look at the three original seasons. When I find the given episode I'll provide coordinates. Merry holidays. Ok, I think apologies are in order here. I already found the episode, but it was tellarites not ferengi. Sorry about that, guys. Perhaps, my age is playing tricks with my memory. ::::It couldn't have been the Ferengi anyway. They were only conceived for TNG. TrekFan 21:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: True.. No ferengi in TOS... They were in ENT however. And very much so in DS9. Quark had a guest-entrance in the pilot of Voyager as well --The Picard 15:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New summary I have expanded the summary and added a couple of background info. This is my first edit in MA, so I expect much to be refined... Triggerator 02:00, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Goof? I'm not sure if this is a continuity error or if I'm misinterpreting, but something struck me as as I was re-watching the episode just now. Troi explains early in the episode that she can't sense them, establishing for the first time what later becomes canon, the fact that Betazoids can't "read" Ferengi. However, after Picard negotiates the co-operative investigation (about half-way through the episode), the following dialogue is heard: ::Riker: I wonder, Captain... I'm usually not one for distrust at first sight, but this may be an exception. ::Data: Especially in view of the fact that the image he transmitted was somehow distorted. ::Troi: I sense the same thing, Captain. He's hiding something. Am I the only one who sees the contradiction here? - Ugliness Man 23:25, 27 June 2007 (UTC) It's definitely a goof that they would make again in the first season. features Troi 'sensing' the intentions of the Ferengi. Probably all understandable mistakes considering how the Ferengi were fast becoming the laughing stock of the Alpha Quadrant.– 06:40, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::I don't necessarily think this is a goof. She could have meant it like Humans say 'I sense he is hiding something'. It could have just meant she had a 'feeling' the ferengi was hiding something. TrekFan 21:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::But how was the image distorted? I thought that was the continuity error being referenced. Set debut? According the the article on Stage 16, aka "Planet Hell", it was only used in the series TNG and VOY, as well as two of the TNG-era movies. This is only the 5th TNG episode, and as far as I can tell, it's the first time this set is used. Is there any way to verify this, and if it turns out to be correct, is it noteworthy? - Ugliness Man 23:25, 27 June 2007 (UTC) They do what now? Trial? (Incomplete Summary) "The newly arrived entity declares himself as Portal 63, a guardian of the Tkon Empire, and asks the away teams whether they want to enter the Empire. He is then told that the Empire does not exist any longer, and that several ages have passed. The Portal has been asleep for a very long time. The Ferengi try to make friendship with the Portal, asking for control of their ship, and promising to destroy the Enterprise. They describe the Humans as savages, and insert some lies in their report. The Enterprise team, however, accepts the trial, ready to prove their innocence." Hmm. I don't remember this episode, but it seems like something's missing here... -- 21:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Gold Goof? One of the Ferengi refers to gold as a valuable substance. However, in "Who Mourns for Morn?" Quark makes it clear that gold is worthless except used to press latinum. I thought it was an interesting coincidence since Armin Shimerman was in this episode too. :The whole gold issue is dealt with on the Gold page and on the latinum page (see the background notes on both).– Cleanse 03:51, 2 October 2008 (UTC) The Ferengi Whips What were those Ferengi Whips made of anyway? Looked like those plastic tubes you swirl around to make howl..--The Picard 15:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean the actual prop? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yup, the actual prop. --The Picard 17:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Holographic table The holographic table in the observations lounge looks very practical. I believe it was abandoned after this episode. Any idea why? :Probably cost of the special effect. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Removed :*''The act of Riker beaming the Chinese finger traps on board the Ferengi ship is reminiscent of Montgomery Scott beaming the tribbles on the Klingon battle cruiser . Scotty, however, did not ask his captain's permission.'' Uncited but probably a reference. — Morder (talk) 04:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :There we go; it's in the TNG Companion. ;-) – Cleanse 08:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed the following 2 notes, as they're much more relevant to the article about the Ferengi species than the page about this particular episode: "Rick Berman noted that the Ferengi's "silliness quotient" ruled them out as major adversaries. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission)''" and "Wil Wheaton called them "a total joke" until Armin Shimerman repaired much of the damage. He also said that the cast were unhappy with the idiotic behavior of the Ferengi. " I've also removed the following note, because it's a nitpick: "''In the 18 and first half of the 19 century, the German flag didn't have the colors mentioned by Data, red, black and gold were adopted after the Second World War, previous the infamous Nazi flag from 1939 to 1945, the German had the colors red, white and black." --Defiant (talk) 19:30, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Quotes "What have bright primary colors got to do with it?" "Ah, I understand the allusion. Colors representing countries at a time when they competed with each other. Red, white and blue for the United States. Whereas the French more properly used the same colors in the order blue, white and red." "And the German nation red, black and gold. The Italians green, white and red. The British..." "That's enough, Data." "It was you who..." "We were discussing the Ferengi!" : - Yar, Picard and Data discuss the old nation flags of Earth "He has the right to meet death awake." "Is that a male perspective?" "Rubbish!" : - Picard and Dr. Crusher "Disgusting!" :- 2nd Ferengi Removed. — Morder (talk) 21:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the "He has the right to meet death awake" quote is pretty memorable..."Disgusting!" not so much. 06:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Jean? I may have misheard, but I'm pretty sure Crusher calls Picard "Jean" at the end, when the power comes back on. Does anybody else EVER call him that? I assume, if that's what she said, it can be chalked up to an early-series goof, but I'm wondering if there's any treatment of it in any extra material on the DVDs or something. I thought it might be worth mentioning int the background section for the episode and/or Picard. -Randy 23:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, Chakoteya mention: Bridge (The ship whirrs back into life, and people start to open their eyes) CRUSHER: Not a moment too soon, Jean. I mean, Captain. :DynV 00:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It's been awhile since I've seen it, but I'm pretty sure the idea is that Beverly was about to say "Jean-Luc" but stopped mid-name because she realised she should use his formal title.–Cleanse 08:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just watched the scene on Netflix and I have to say it is rather ambiguous. Crusher does say "Jean" and it does sound like that is the end of her sentence. She leaves a pause of several seconds before leaning over to Picard and then saying "I mean, Captain" so it could be her stopping herself but due to her exhausted condition it takes her a few moments to speak again. But it could also be an early series goof. On that basis, I would suggest we leave the note out of the article pending a valid production source. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::And...I've just realised this is a three-year old conversation. Oh well, for future reference! --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Ferengi First Contact? In the opening of this episode, Picard states that this will be the first contact with a species starfleet knows almost nothing about. However, in , the Enterprise NX-01 makes close contact with some Ferengi, more than 200 years prior. is there any explanation as to how these things are reconciled, and if not, should this be listed under the continuity section? 17:25, August 14, 2017 (UTC) : yeah. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:37, August 14, 2017 (UTC)